Locked
by fakeid
Summary: Trapped in a dungeon together, Charlie and Draco must fight for survival. What's the worst that could happen? PreDH.


Locked

By:Shadowclub/fakeid

Rated: R

Notes: Written for inells's locked door challenge on LJ quite some time ago. Um, I hope I write a little better than this now, I revised a few places, but it's pretty much how it was. Written pre-DH...

Summary: Draco and Charlie in a locked room. What the worst that could happen?

* * *

The sign on the door read, "To Die at Dawn" 

12 hours and 20 minutes till dawn…

Draco Malfoy had been in captivity for three months and three days, not that he was counting or anything. On a particularly boring day he would even count the seconds, and then convert it into hours. On a particularly bad day, when his loving and caring captors beat and/or tortured him he would simply stare at the ceiling for hours on end waiting for the next day to come.

"Let me go!" Voices were approaching. Draco pulled himself further in the corner. The dungeon door flew open and a man was thrown inside.

"Who are you?" The figure looked up, a glint of red hair flashing in the murky light. A Weasel.

"Charlie Weasley, and you are?" Might as well make the best of the last few hours of his life.Draco was silent. Of all the people to be caught in a dungeon with, it had to be a Weasely.

"Hello?"

"Yes. I'm here."

"Who are you?"

"…"

"There's no point in hiding, we're going to die at dawn anyway."

Draco pushed himself out of the corner into the dim light. Charlie gasped…you could practically hear him mouthing TRAITOR in his head. "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way."

10 hours, 7 minutes and 2 seconds until dawn…

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a way out. I don't know about you, but dying before thirty is not on my list of things I want to do." Draco wondered why he had never thought of that…after all he'd been locked in this room for three days. Rather than show his ignorance/stupidity, he decided to pretend that he wasn't there. Draco watched him as he worked, carefully testing each and every rock in the wall. After an hour of Charlie hopelessly clawing at the moldy rocks that composed the dungeon he sat down again, a bead of sweat falling down the side of his face. Draco watched it in fascination…though he knew he shouldn't have been. Certain other parts of his anatomy were taking notice as well. After three months in captivity and three days in this dungeon, he was finally going mad.

"You could help me you know!" Charlie said as he too off his shirt. Draco's mouth went dry, smooth muscles rippled as hey worked. Draco wondered if this was another one of Voldemort's torture tactics. Death by sexual tension.

"Get up and help me remove this rock, please." Charlie didn't yell, shout, or talking in a menacing tone; yet to his own surprise Draco found himself obeying. Lucius would kill to have power like that…in fact he had. Was it some sort of spell?Surely it wasn't his fault! After all, Charlie was the first person that he had some in contact with after all this time in captivity. Yes, surely that was it…he was straight after all, there was no way he would ever find another male attractive unless he had been in captivity for three months with only his torturers as company. After half and hour of hard labor Draco sat down. Determined to spend the last few hours of his life in relative peace Draco leaned back against the musty hay allowing his eyes to slide closed.

4 hours 9 minutes and 45 seconds until dawn...

Inevitably it came…the dream. The ambiguous dream where fuzzy shapes fulfilled his every desire. Only this time the figure was more defined, a bit less fuzzy around the edges. Red hair poked into view a finger slowly trailing down his chest. Draco arched into the contact it felt wonderful to be touched, to be wanted, to feel another sweaty, muscled chest on top of his own. Draco frowned for a moment, something was inherently wrong with this statement. Just them the red-headed fantasy swooped down and began to slowly run his tongue along the ridge of Draco's belly button, barely grazing the inner part. After a few moments of agonizing torture the red-head's tongue finally dipped into the center while his hand came up to squeeze Draco's cock. Draco was awoken by a rough hand shaking him awake."Are you well? You were moaning and-," Draco tried to push him away realizing that their proximity was such that there was no way Weasley would not notice his erection."What's wrong?" Charlie-er…- Weasely looked alarmed now.

"Nothing!" Draco was shouting now. He was too far gone, without a bucket or ice or a picture with Voldemort in lingerie, and if Charlie would stop touching his back with his filthy mudblood infected paws, everything would be fine.

"Draco, I'm trained in first aid, and partially empathic. If they put some sort of timed torture spell on you I can try and see-," Charlie went on, his hand still making infuriatingly soothing circles on his back.

"No! I'm fine! Just had a bad dream! Give me a moment!"

Charlie was silent."I can't help but wonder why exactly you are in here…after all you did your side a great service by letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Draco gasped as he came, his now wet pants sticking uncomfortably to him as he sat up trying to compose himself.

"Are you feeling better?" Draco grunted in response, his post orgasmic mind was not in the mood to compose full sentences.

"Draco that means dragon's right? I love dragons, they are spiteful and often times mean, but really they're misunderstood." Charlie went on chatting, unbeknownst to Draco he was quite aware of what had just happened, and did not want his cell mate to panic. They would only be in here for a few more hours anyway…

2 hours 15 minutes and 34 seconds till dawn…

Draco was still sitting in his corner, his crusty pants hidden from Charlie's curious gaze half-listening to what he was saying, but mostly just staring at Charlie's lips. They were bow-shaped, and a bit bruised. There was a smudge of blood on the lower left corner.

"… and then I pulled out my want and hit him with a mobility curse so the idiot wouldn't get caught in the flame-." Draco shirted uncomfortably, he was getting hard again. Not for the first time he wondered if death was better than sitting in a dungeon with a Weasley and getting hard…perhaps death would be less humiliating.

"Why are you so quiet?" Draco snapped out of his revere. Thirty days repressed anger came tumbling out of him. Anger at Lucius, anger at his failure, anger at the world for not accepting him for who he was, but most of all anger at Charlie for being so good-looking.

"Why am I so quiet? You want to know why I am so quiet? It's because I'm going to die tomorrow and all I can think about is how I've never been kissed! I'm not thinking about how I can escape, I'm not thinking about what will happen to my dragon figurine collection! I'm thinking about how I've NEVER BEEN-OOMPH!" Draco was being kissed, kissed like he was oxygen and Charlie was a drowning man.

2 minutes and 10 seconds till dawn…

Charlie slowly ran a finger down the side of Draco's face memorizing each detail. Draco dimly wondered if he would think of Charlie before he died. Suddenly a flash of light and heat incinerated their door. Charlie pushed him off into the corner and stood up. Nobody walked through. Charlie stepped forward.

"Harry, Ron it's me!" Suddenly they were everywhere, members of the Order. Draco stared in shock as they led him out of the compound. He passed Lucius who was having his leg reattached while tied to a makeshift hospital bed. The whole experience was surreal to say the least. Draco looked up at the sky for the first time in a long while and thanked whatever demented god helped him escape.

Two years later…Draco stared at the face of his lover. It had been a few years since they met on that fateful morning, and now he was prepared to make this announcement on their two year anniversary."May I say a few words?" Draco asked as he tapped on his wine glass, careful not to hit it too hard.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! You're not pregnant are you?" Fred called from end of the table. Draco discreetly set a time-release hex on him and smiled.

"No, I am not. I would like to announce that I am erm…dating Charlie."There was silence. A cricket chirped.

"Did you really think we didn't know?" Mrs. Weasley finally asked." When I came to visit him last month you were practically naked on his lap! And you're excuse of ' My hot water ran out so I came here to shower and tripped and fell on Charlie's lap and the precise moment I walked in' didn't ring quite true either."

"Well now that that's out of the way, tuck in." Charlie booming voice rang out from next to him.

"Wait! When did this-," Hermione started.

"We can talk after dinner." Charlie stated factually, his tone of voice left no room for argument. Even Hermione could not resist the power of the Dragon Tamer's voice. No wonder Charlie was highly respected in his line of work. The dragon's probably cowered in fear when Charlie was angry at them. Draco secretly loved it when Charlie was matter-of-fact. Sometimes he would deliberately squirm around in their bed, hitting all of Charlie's wrong spots, just so he would order Draco to be still. Generally this was accompanied with a few love-bites.

"I'm glad you decided to come clean about our relationship," Charlie said as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

Their first ever public kiss. It was lovely, tongue in all the right places, and cotton soft lips.

Draco sighed happily, life was good.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated 


End file.
